


Missunderstood or not?

by Awenseth



Series: The Unholy Triumvirat [5]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Evesdropping can do strange things to you, Gen, Humor, missunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There didn't happen anything in the last months so the bored monks go to visit Jack who dissapaired, they go to Chase and listen to one interesting conversation which leads to a little missunderstanding or not...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missunderstood or not?

**Author's Note:**

> This had been inspired by a picture

It was a bright sunny day and the Xiaolin monks were sitting outside the temple, bored to death. The ground for that was that the last weeks were totally event lose for the monks, there were no new Wu activating and strangely they didn't hear anything about Jack, Wuya or Chase. They hated to admit it, but they missed the three and were also a little worried about them, mostly the genius. So after some time of consulting with eachother they decided to go and check on them and see if they had something planed.

The first stop was Jack Spicer's mansion on their way.

After Dojo landed in the garden behind a big rock so that they shouldn't be seen from some of the Jackbots and after that the five sneaked inside the big mansion. They searched everywhere, but they couldn't see a person in there, it was like as if the Evil Boy Genius left his home like a month ago. This made everyone a bit nervous, what could possibly happen to make Jack leave his home. There was only one answer, they needed to go to Chase's hideout and look if he and Wuya were there. The young dragons only hoped that they will find the three there. So the little dragon took again his larger form and flew of in the direction of the mountains where they knew Chase Young's hideout was.

As they reached their destination the five sneaked inside, carefully to not make any noises then they were not in for a fight against Chase pet's or against the man and the HeyLin witch. It was strange that it was so quiet in there, they only heard the big waterfalls until they reached a certain big wooden door from behind which they heard noises. They only stared at each other then leaned against the door and begun to listen and got the surprise of their life's from what they heard...

_"Spicer…that was your strangest idea yet in this three mounts together…"-_ said a male voice.

_"I ugh…agree with Chase about that…ah…"_

_"I don't know what your problem is, we have fun together or not?"_ ;annoyed sighs from inside;

_"Don't be so mean…it is not easy to pleasure you two"_

At that everyone out side sweatdropped and leaned closer to the door.

_"Ok, we know that you do your best, but could you please move a little bit to the right?"-_ they heard Wuya ask, her voice seemed a bit panting.

_"From you to the right or from me?"_ -asked Jack voice husked.

_"Jackie…you are on top of me so from me to the right…ah…yes, that is a bit better..."_

_"So, after you two are done with that could we continue?"_

_"Sure Chase"_ -they heard Spicer's voice.

"Uhm…guy's, did Wuya just say that Jack was on top of her and Chase that they should continue….?"-asked the cowboy looking down at his friends. They all only looked confused at him and nodded. Then by the next listening they didn't hear a word, but many moans and panting.

"What the heck are the three doing in there?"-asked Raimundo frustrated.

"I can only hope that they are not doing what I think they are doing in there…"

"Clay, I want to have some day children so please don't make me imagine that scene…"-at that everyone turned shocked to the wind dragon who begun blushing at that.-"What?"-everyone turned their attention back to the door.

_"Jack, that begins to hurt a bit…"_

_"Wuya, stop growling about that, Chase's harder then mine and it hurt's me more then mine you…"_

_"What can I for that and…great…now I'm stuck…Spicer try to move to the side, I will try to get it out…"_ -they heard Chase's voice.

_"I can't…I'm tuck to…"_

_"Guys you two are beginning to get heavy now so when you two get unstuck I will set you on a diet…"_

_"Uhm…ah…I think I almost got it out…"_

_"Jack…ahh…please faster…I can't take it anymore…"-_ said the witch panting.

_"I try…ahh…Chase…are you done yet? Wuya is not the only one almost over the edge…ahh…"_

_"Don't think that…ahh…it is so easy for me…try to move your hips a bit more up so I can work better …ahh…that's better and now stay like that I'm almost ready…"_

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_Inside the room…_

Chase was desperately trying to get his belt unstuck from Jack's belt as said person tried to get his belt away from Wuya’s shash. They needed to hurry then they were a bit exhausted from last night as Jack made with them a slumber party combined with a video night and it was hard to not crash down by the awkward position they were in and I think you all can understand the dilemma when I say only one word: **Twister**

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_Outside again…_

The monks heard even lauder moans and panting and after they heard a last scream of the three persons names they crashed the door.

"What the heck are you sick minded idiot's doing?"-they or mostly four of them yelled in union as they stormed in with closed eyes and flushes faces. The three only stared confused at them still in their old position on the twister board. As the five opened their eyes they blushed even more in embarassment and sweatdropped.

"Uhm…sorry we thought that you….that the three of you were…, but we were wrong…"

"Uhm…bye…"-they said and left in a hurry and let the trio only stare after them confused.

"What was with them?"-asked the redhead as he stood up and corrected his goggles.

"I don't know, mortals can be strange…"-said Wuya stepping beside him.

"So, what shall we do next?"-asked the black haired man to get the other twos attention.

"To be honest, I don't know."-said Jack, but then he felt a soft hand trailing down his arm sending shivers over his skin. The boy turned around to the owner of the hand who grinned at him playfully.

"I think, I have something in mind…"-she said purring and snuggling to the now blushing boy on her side.

The other man begun to grin at that and went up to the two, purring in the boy's ear and licking the soft skin on his neck sending more shivers down Jack's back and making him blush even more.

"Uhm…I get what you two want, but…now I need to go…"-he said slipping out of their warm embrace.

"But where…?"-asked the red haired witch, her tone almost pleading. At that Jack only grinned and the two looked confused.

"I'm going in the kitchen to get some chocolate ice cream…"-he said with a smile and run in the direction of the kitchen to get the ice cream so that they could start their little 'fun'.

It was not that much planned that they get a bit intimate with each other, in the first place he wanted to show the two how to have a bit fun that doesn't consider world domination. Even he didn't understand his options, but fact was he loved to be around the two, hear their voices to feel their touch. He didn't know what they were now, allies? Friends or lovers?

He didn't mind.

Jack finally got what he wanted and headed to Chase's bedroom where he was already eagerly awaited...

 


End file.
